Spring Break: Cardcaptor Sakura Style
by HikariSakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: Winter break took place in Hong Kong [the 1st movie], summer break took place in Japan [the 2nd movie], how about spring break? The gang are all going to London, England for a vacation and adventure. Hope you enjoy this people.
1. Chapter 1: Spring break

_Winter break took place in Hong Kong, summer break took place in Japan, how about spring break?_

(A/N: I'm not sure if there is spring break in Japan and Hong Kong. I know in North America they have that. Hey! This is a fanfic...it's my story. I don't own the characters of CCS)

This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!! I'm still in editing mode since i'm new at this.

**Chapter 1: Spring Break**

In Japan...

It was a typical high school day for 15-year-old Sakura Kinomoto. It had been a few years since she had not seen her friend and the love of her life: Syaoran Li. The last time she saw him was back in the summer while she was in 6th grade. It was also the time when Sakura had the chance to say her feelings to him and had to defeat the void card.

The semester was about to end and the students were receiving their report cards. Sakura can't wait for Spring Break to begin. Few days earlier, she received an e-mail from Eriol saying that he wanted to invite her and her friends to England. After receiving her report card, she opened it a bit to see what her grades were (just like CCS movie 1).

Sakura: "Phew...C- in math, B+ in music. Tomoyo-chan, how are your grades?"  
Tomoyo: "The same as usual Sakura-chan."  
Terada-sensei: "Class is over. Enjoy your spring break everyone."  
Students: "Hai!"  
(School bell rings)

(at the lockers)  
Chiharu: "Sakura-chan"  
Sakura: "Yes"  
Chiharu: "What are you going to do for spring break?"  
Sakura: "I'm going to England to visit Eriol-kun"  
Naoko and Rika: "Sugoi!"  
Yamazaki: "I haven't seen him in a long time"  
Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika: "Yeah, us too"  
Naoko: "Are you going alone to England Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura: "Nope. Tomoyo-chan is going with me."  
Rika: "I see"  
Tomoyo: (asking the girls) "So, what are your plans for spring break?"  
Chiharu: "I'm going to hang with Yamazaki-kun"  
Naoko: "I'm going to read more books"  
Rika: "I'm going to do some ballet"  
Chiharu: "Sakura-chan, say hi to him for us"  
Sakura: "Okay, I will...bye everyone"  
Naoko and Rika: "Bye Sakura-chan"  
Tomoyo: "I might as well go too. I have to finish some last minute packing. Bye guys."  
Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika: "See you Tomoyo-chan"  
Yamazaki: "Now about England..." (Chiharu knocks him to the floor)

(on the way home)  
Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan did you finish packing yet?"  
Sakura: "Something like that"  
Tomoyo: "I might pack a battle costume for you just incase if something were to happen while we're in England"  
Sakura: "To..Tomoyo-chan (sweatdrops)"  
Tomoyo: "(showing starry eyes) and also my video camera!!!"  
(Sakura falls anime style)

(Few hours later at Sakura's house)  
Sakura: "I'm home!"  
Toya: "What up kaiju?"  
Sakura: "I'm not a kaiju!!! (steps on his foot)"  
Toya: "Ow!"

Sakura: "Hey Kero-chan"  
Kero: "What up Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Excited to go to England with me and Tomoyo-chan?"  
Kero: "Hell yeah! I want to show that Suppi that i'm better at this game!"

(At Tomoyo's house)  
Tomoyo was reading her e-mail from Meiling. She says that her and Syaoran are also going to England to see Eriol. Tomoyo says that she should arrange a flight to Japan first so that the 4 friends (+ Kero in Sakura's bag) can go to England all together.

_Tomoyo's pov_  
"_Sakura-chan will be so happy about this hohohohohoh!!_"

In Hong Kong...

A young man with chocolate hair and amber eyes was doing his training close to his house. 15-year-old Syaoran Li has been doing this every single day before he leaves for school and after he comes back from school. There is one special person he has not seen in awhile, his love: Sakura Kinomoto. Few days ago, Meiling told him that Eriol had sent her an e-mail saying that he wanted to invite her and Syaoran to go to England. He asked his mother Yelan and she said it was okay for them.

Meiling: "Syaoran, did you pack your stuff yet?"  
Syaoran: "I did with a little help from Wei"  
Meiling: "Here's our tickets. We're not the only ones going to England."  
Syaoran: "Then, who else is going to England?"  
Meiling: "I'm not telling you"  
Syaoran: "Meiling! How come we have a plane ticket to Japan if we're going to England?"  
Meiling: "That's a secret!"  
(Syaoran sighs and sweatdrops)

Back in Japan...

Sakura: "Yata! Finished packing! (smiles) Thanks for helping Kero"  
Kero: "No problem...now get me something to eat!"  
Sakura: "Okay"  
(Goes to get a pudding for Kero)  
Sakura (looks out the window thinking): "Syaoran-kun..."  
Kero: "Sakura what are u doing?"  
Sakura: "Eh, nothing hehe (sweatdrops)"  
Kero: "Well, let's get some rest. We have a flight to catch tommorrow."  
Sakura: "Alright. Night Kero"  
Kero: "Night."

Back in Hong Kong...

Syaoran (thinking while sitting on a cherry blossom tree near the belcony of his room): "I wonder what secret is Meiling is hiding from me? Maybe she wants me to see Sakura first. I thought we were going to England for spring break to see Hiiragizawa-kun. Oh well, I need to rest now (yawns)"

(At Meiling's house)  
Meiling: (calling someone)  
Tomoyo: "Moshi Moshi Daidouji residence"  
Meiling: "Daidouji-san?"  
Tomoyo: "Yes..it's me."  
Meiling: "I gave Syaoran the tickets to Japan"  
Tomoyo: "That's great!"  
Meiling: "I think Syaoran will be pleased when he sees Sakura"  
Tomoyo: "(starts to show starry eyes) and I can't wait to video tape the moment they reunite with each other"  
Meiling: (sighs and sweatdrops)  
Tomoyo: "So, see you tommorrow at the airport."  
Meiling: "Okay, ja ne"  
Tomoyo: "Ja ne" (that means "bye" or "see u later")

* * *

**Plz Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The reunion

_Winter break took place in Hong Kong, summer break took place in Japan, how about spring break?_

(A/N: I'm not sure if there is spring break in Japan and Hong Kong. I know in North America they have that. Hey! This is a fanfic...it's my story. I don't own the characters of CCS)

Here's chapter 2...i'm still in editing mode and i'm new at this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The reunion**

The next day in Japan...

(alarm goes off)  
Kero: "Wake up Sakura!"  
Sakura: (still keeps dreaming of Syaoran)  
Kero: (picks up her cell and calls Tomoyo) "Tomoyo! Sakura is still asleep"  
Tomoyo: "That won't be a problem"  
Kero: (puts the phone on Sakura's ear)  
Tomoyo: "SAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUURRRRAAA-CCCCHHHHHAAAANNN WWWWAAAAAAKKKKEEE UUUUUPPPPPP!!!!"  
Sakura: "HHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (falls on the floor hard)  
Kero: (smirks)  
Sakura: "That's it! No pudding for you Kero-chan"  
Kero: (cries like a baby)  
(Tomoyo ROFL XD XD XD on the other line)  
(Sakura picks up the phone)  
Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan!!!!"  
Tomoyo: "Sorry Sakura-chan. Anyways, our flight is in a few hours. We should be going to airport soon."  
Sakura: "Okay. As soon as I get changed."

Hong Kong the next day...

(4 girls are going into Syaoran's room)  
Girl 1: "Shhhhh...we don't want to disturb him yet"  
Girls 2, 3, & 4: (giggles)  
Girl 3: "This is going to be interesting"  
(surrounds the bed Syaoran is sleeping in)  
Syaoran (dreaming): Sa..kura...I...I...  
Girl 4: "He's still dreaming of his Ying Fa. Awwwww!!" (Ying Fa Sakura in Chinese)  
Girl 2: "On a count of 3 we wake him up"  
Girl 1: "1"  
Girl 2: "...2"  
Girl 3 & 4: "...3"  
Girls: "WAKE UP SYAORAN!!!!!!"  
(Syaoran panicks like crazy and falls on the floor hard)  
(the 4 girls are rofl XD XD XD!!!)  
Syaoran: "GET OUT!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"  
Girls: "Alright little brother"  
(slams the door shut)  
Syaoran (thinking): "When will my sisters get a life? They're driving me crazy!"

(a knock on the door)  
Syaoran: "Yes."  
(Wei enters)  
Syaoran: "Oh...it's just you Wei"  
Wei: "Are you going to get changed? You have a flight to catch."  
Syaoran: "I'm about to do that Wei thanks to my sisters for waking me up so early"

(after changing and goes to the dining room for breakfast)  
Yelan: "Morning Syaoran, daughters."  
Everyone: "Morning mother"

(after eating breakfast)  
(doorbell rings)  
Meiling: "Morning everyone, morning Auntie Yelan"  
Sisters: "Morning!"  
Yelan: "Morning. I see you're all packed up to go to England"  
Meiling: "Yes I am. Syaoran, our bags are in the limo so let's go!"  
(heads for the limo)  
Yelan: "Syaoran."  
Syaoran: "Yes"  
Yelan: "Take care...(gives him a hug)"  
Syaoran: "I will"  
Yelan: "Enjoy your time in England."  
Sisters: "Bye little brother! Bye Meiling!"  
Sister 3: "Come back soon!"  
(goes in the limo with Meiling that will take him to the airport)  
Yelan (thinking): "Protect the mistress if anything happens"

(in the limo)  
Syaoran: "(sighs) Finally a break"  
Meiling: "I knew you would feel that way"  
(Syaoran looks at the site of Hong Kong he has been there for awhile)

In Japan...

(Sakura's house)  
Sakura: "I'm all set. Now where's Tomoyo?"  
(Tomoyo's pink mini-van shows up)  
Tomoyo: "Morning Sakura-chan! You're so kawaii"  
Sakura: (sweatdrops)  
Tomoyo: "Let's go then"  
Sakura: "One sec...I have to say bye to my dad and onii-chan"  
Tomoyo: "Okay"  
Sakura: "Dad, onii-chan, I'm going now!!!"  
Fujitaka: "See you later Sakura"  
Toya: "Bye kaiju"  
Sakura: "I'm not a kaiju!!!"  
Fujitaka: "Toya, don't make fun of your sister."  
(Sakura enters Tomoyo's mini-van and waves goodbye)  
Sakura: "Bye-bye"

(just then Sakura's mom appears in spirit)  
Sakura's mom (thinking): "See you later Sakura. Take care."

In a plane over the Pacific...

Syaoran (taking a nap and is dreaming): "(moans)...Sakura...don't...leave...me...I...love...you...(moans)"  
Meiling (takes off her headphones): "(whispers and smiles) Syaoran...you will see her soon. Just hang in there"

At Narita International Airport...

(in the mini-van)  
Sakura: "(whispers) Kero-chan, its time to go in the bag"  
Kero: "(moans) Alright."  
Tomoyo: "Let's go"  
(walks inside the airport)

Back in the plane (closer to Japan)...

Flight Attendent: "Passengers please return to your seats...etc. We'll be landing in Japan shortly"  
Syaoran: (looking out the window seeing Sakura on his mind) "I have a feeling I might see her"  
(after the plane lands and reaches the gate)  
Meiling: "Come on Syaoran. We have a flight connection to London from here."

At the departure boarding gate Narita International Airport...

Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan...I feel bored."  
Tomoyo: "Not to worry. I can pose you with...my video cam!!!"  
Sakura: "ouuuu (sweatdrops)"  
Tomoyo (thinking): "Sakura-chan, the love of your life is coming very shortly."  
(continues on posing Sakura with the video cam)

(2 people are walking pass the secruity check point)  
Meiling (thinking): "Syaoran, your getting closer to Sakura"  
Syaoran (thinking): "Could Sakura be on this flight too...hummm? I feel her aura."

At the gate...  
_'Flash'_  
Sakura (thinking): "I feel someone's aura...it looks familiar"

Continuing to walk to the gate...  
Syaoran (thinking): "This aura is familiar...it smells like cherry blossoms"

Gate...  
Sakura (thinking): "It's coming closer and closer"

Getting closer to the gate...  
Syaoran (thinking): "I think its Sakura"

Gate...  
Sakura (thinking): "Could it be Syaoran-kun?"

* * *

**Cliffy...let's see what happens next.** **plz review**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura and Syaoran

_Winter break took place in Hong Kong, summer break took place in Japan, how about spring break?_

(A/N: I'm not sure if there is spring break in Japan and Hong Kong. I know in North America they have that. Hey! This is a fanfic...it's my story. I don't own the characters of CCS)

* * *

_**Flashback from chapter 2**_

_At the gate...  
'Flash'  
Sakura (thinking): "I feel an aura...it looks familiar" _

_Continuing to walk to the gate...  
Syaoran (thinking): "This aura is familiar"_

_Gate...  
Sakura (thinking): "It's coming closer and closer"_

_Getting closer to the gate...  
Syaoran (thinking): "I think its Sakura"_

_Gate...  
Sakura (thinking): "Could it be Syaoran-kun?"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3: S+S**

Now at the gate...  
(dead silence)  
Syaoran (thinking): "It's her...emerald-eyed girl with auburn hair and a scent of cherry blossoms."  
Sakura (turns around and thinking): "It's him...amber-eyed boy with chocolate brown hair and a scent of peonies."  
(both stare at each other for a few seconds)  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun!!!"  
Syaoran: "Sakura!!!"  
(hugs each other non-stop when they suddenly heard a click)  
Tomoyo (videotaping): "Awwwww...kawai desu wa!!!!"  
(S+S stops hugging)  
S+S: "Tomoyo!!"  
Meiling: "I knew the plan would work"  
S+S: "What plan?!"  
Meiling: "I had a plan with Daidouji-san to reunite the two of you before we all go to England."  
(S+S falls anime style)  
Meiling: "What?! Was it something I said?"

(15 minutes later)  
Sakura: "Meiling-chan, when did you guys get here?"  
Meiling: "We left on the first flight to Japan from Hong Kong. We were also going to England but I feel that the two of you should reunite with each other first before we go there."  
Sakura: "I see"  
Syaoran: "Daidouji-san, did u have something to do with this?"  
Tomoyo: "I noticed that Sakura-chan was still thinking of you since you left for Hong Kong"  
Syaoran: "Really?"  
Tomoyo: "Yes...well at least you're happily together. Aren't you satisfied with that?"  
Syaoran: "Sort of."  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, our flight doesn't take off in 45 minutes. Let's go look around the shops."  
Syaoran: "Okay. Daidouji-san, Meiling, you better not follow or spy on us while we're having time alone."  
Tomoyo and Meiling: "Okay...we'll be here"  
Syaoran: "Then, let's go"

(S+S walk hand in hand to the shops at the airport)

Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, I missed you so much."  
Syaoran: "I missed you too...my Ying Fa."  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, look at that. (points to something at a Gift Shop) Ahhhh...so kawaii!! (its a bracelet with cherry blossoms)"  
Syaoran: "It is...just like you."  
Sakura: "Really?"  
Syaoran: "Yes."  
Sakura: "Awwwww...and it costs too much (sighs)"  
The price of the bracelet was 40000 Yen.

(they left the gift shop and go to another store)

Back at the gate...  
(mumbling in Tomoyo's purse)  
Meiling: "What's that sound?"  
Tomoyo: "It's only Kero"  
Meiling: "That yellow plush toy?"  
Kero (in the bag): "WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?!"  
Tomoyo: "Kero, please don't be so loud. Other passengers might be looking at us. I'll let you out as long as you're quiet."  
Kero: "All right. (Kero go hides in Tomoyo's hair) So when are we going to England?"  
Tomoyo: "In 30 minutes."  
Kero: "Where did Sakura go?"  
Meiling: "He's with Syaoran"  
Kero: "I see...with the gaki."  
Meiling: "I heard that."

(Back at the shops)  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, I think we should be going back to the gate."  
Syaoran: "All right then. Um...Sakura you can go on ahead. I have to use the restroom." (**A/N: he's lying people!!!**)  
Sakura: "Okay"  
Syaoran (thinking): "Now that she's out...I know what to buy for her as a belated birthday gift!" (goes back to the giftshop)

At the gate...  
Sakura: "I'm back guys"  
Tomoyo: "Where's Li-kun?"  
Sakura: "He's in the restroom." (**A/N: not really**)

At the giftshop...  
Syaoran: "I'll take this one"  
Clerk: "That will be 40000 Yen"  
Syaoran: (spends some of his allowance money on it)  
Clerk: "Thank you"  
Syaoran (thinking): "Now, back to the gate"

At the gate...  
Meiling: "What's taking him so long?"  
Sakura and Tomoyo: "Don't know"  
Kero: "Maybe I should drag him out"  
Sakura: "Kero-chan!!!! The passengers will see you if you try go into the restroom"  
Kero: "Dang...(moans"  
Sakura: "Kero...back in the bag you go"  
Kero: (moans)  
(just then Syaoran returns)  
Syaoran: (panting) "Did I make it?"  
Sakura: "Yeah. Just in time"

Ticket announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen...British Airways flight 525 to London-Heathrow is now boarding"

Everyone: "All right! Next stop England."

* * *

**That will be all for today. I'll try to update when I have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The long plane ride

_Winter break took place in Hong Kong, summer break took place in Japan, how about spring break?_

(A/N: I'm not sure if there is spring break in Japan and Hong Kong. I know in North America they have that. Hey! This is a fanfic...it's my story. I don't own the characters of CCS)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The long plane ride (part 1)**

The four friends (+ Kero in Sakura's backpack) hop on board a British Airways 747 a.k.a. a jumbo jet headed for London-Heathrow.

Sakura: "I'll take the window seat."  
Syaoran: "And I'll sit beside you"  
Sakura: "Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan where are you guys sitting?"  
Tomoyo: "We're 5 rows behind you guys."  
Syaoran: "You better not film us on this long plane ride Daidouji-san"  
Tomoyo: "I won't hohohohohohohoh"  
(Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling sweatdrop)

Flight attendent: "Passengers please take your seats and buckle up your seatbelts, we will be taking-off soon."

(plane takes off)

4 hours into the flight...  
(after lunch)  
Sakura: "I wonder what movie this flight is showing."  
Syaoran: "I think they're showing 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'"

'Film' - The Yule Ball Scene

Sakura: "Awwww….kawaii!! I love Hermoine's pink dress."

Syaoran pov: _I could picture myself as Victor Krum or Cedric Diggory dancing with Sakura as either Cho Chang or Hermoine Granger._

Sakura: "Syaoran…earth to Syaoran (waving her hand in front of his face)."

Syaoran: "(blushes lightly) uh…sorry"

'Film' – The second Triwizard challenge

_Neville Longbottom: Oh my god! I killed Harry Potter!_

Syaoran: "I can't believe he said that. It sounded like Kyle from South Park: 'Oh my god! He killed Kenny!"

(Sakura giggles)

(after watching Harry Potter 4)  
Sakura: "It's so sad...Cedric died sobs"  
Syaoran: "Don't cry (hands her a hankie) It's only a fiction."  
Sakura: "Okay (smiles)"

7 hours into the flight...  
Meiling: "I wonder what the two of them are doing."  
Tomoyo: "(sighs) I can't even spy on them yet. They're still awake"  
Meiling: "We'll do that later. Let's watch something"  
Tomoyo: "Okay. First I have to let Kero eat."

(back to S+S)  
Syaoran: "(surfing the flight channels) What can we watch now? Ah 'Just for Laughs Gags'"  
Sakura: "What's that?"  
Syaoran: "It's a funny show in which they do different pranks to make the audience laugh. I watched this while I was in Hong Kong sometimes."  
Sakura: "Wow"

* * *

(**A/N:** 'Just for Laughs Gags' is a show filmed in Montreal, Canada. It shows a lot of pranks that make the audience laugh. The victim/victims (the one who's getting pranked) does not know he/she is on the camera. It's shown in Canada and some airline flights)

'Back to the story.'

* * *

(watches Just for Laughs gags)  
Sakura: "OMG!!! They had to wear no clothes in the convenience store (keeps on laughing)"  
Syaoran: "Yeah I know! (laughing)"  
Sakura: "Ha ha ha that policeman is a stripper XD XD XD (he is half dressed as a stripper with a policeman's shirt on)"  
Syaoran: "I like this part (the part when the person is blindfolded while touching a chicken and then a man's butt)"  
Sakura: "Ewwwwwww...gross XD XD!"  
Syaoran: "I even liked the voodoo doll part"  
Sakura: "Ouch! That gotta hurt (keeps on laughing)"

(after 45 minutes of watching gags)  
Sakura: "That was fun. I had a good laugh"  
Syaoran: "Me too. Now, we need some rest"  
Sakura: "Okay...ahhhh my feet! They're tingling!!!"  
Syaoran: "Allow me."  
Sakura pov: (blushes tomato red while Syaoran massages her feet) _He's massaging and touching my feet...hoeeeeeee_!!!  
Syaoran: "Feel better?"  
Sakura: "Yeah, thanks. What was that tingling feeling?"  
Syaoran: "Sakura, you stayed in the same position for so long that you started to have deep vein thrombosis"  
Sakura: "HOEEEE!!! Is it fatal?"  
Syaoran: "Nope...the only way to avoid it is to move around. That also includes your body. I had this tingling feeling too when I was flying to and from Hong Kong."  
Sakura: "Wow"  
Syaoran: "Well, nite."  
Sakura: "Nite."

10 hours into the flight...  
Meiling: "I think they're now asleep"  
Tomoyo: "Really?"  
Meiling: (nods)  
Tomoyo: "Great. Now I can film they're cute sleepy faces (giggles quietly)"  
(goes to where S+S are sleeping)  
Tomoyo: "(videotaping and whispering) awwwwww...kawaiiiii desu wa (showing starry eyes)"  
(returns back to her seat)  
Meiling: "Let me see"  
Tomoyo: "Look at how they slept (Sakura is sleeping on Syaoran's lap)"  
T+M : "(showing heart and starry eyes) awwwww"

* * *

**Sorry if I have to stop there. Next up, S+S are having a dream. It's not going to be that sweet. Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The dream

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

S S are dreaming in their plane, on its way to London, England.

Sakura's dream  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun...I...love...you"  
Syaoran: "I promise I won't leave you again."  
Sakura: "Arigatou"  
(an attack occurs)  
Syaoran: "Watch out!"  
Sakura: (ducks from the attack)  
Syaoran: "Are you alright?"  
Sakura: "Yeah."  
Syaoran: "Who's behind this?"  
Sakura: "Don't know"  
Stranger: "I want your pure heart!!!"

Another attack occurs and S S misses it. Syaoran then jumps in front of Sakura releasing one of his ofudas.

Syaoran: "Raitei Shorai!!!!"  
Stranger: "That doesn't even hurt me" (grabs Sakura)  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun! Help!!!"  
Syaoran: "Sakura!!!"  
Stranger: "(smirks evilly) Powers of the dark forces...take this girls heart away from her body!!"  
Flash of lightning  
Sakura: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Syaoran's dream  
Syaoran: "Sakura where are you?"  
Sakura (whispers and is breathing softly): "I'm right here..."  
Syaoran: (releases his lasin board and closes his eyes)  
Flash  
Syaoran: "I'm coming for you Sakura!!"

Syaoran was running in the woods looking for Sakura. By the time he finds her, he sees a shocking sight. He puts Sakura on his lap.

Syaoran: "Sakura!!! Sakura wake up!!!  
Sakura (breathing softly): "I don't have enough strength. Please get my heart back"  
Syaoran: "I will get it returned to you. I promise"  
Sakura (breathing softly): "Promise"  
They both do a pinky shake.  
Syaoran: "Please don't leave me Sakura!"  
Sakura: "I...won't...(stops breathing)"  
Syaoran: "(begins to cry) no...no...SAKURA!!!!"

(both wake up from their nighttmares at the same time)  
S S: "AHHHHH!!!"  
(stares at one another)  
S S: "Are you okay?"  
Sakura: "Yeah...it's just I had a nightmere"  
Syaoran: "Me too"  
(held each other's hands)  
(just then Meiling and Tomoyo came)  
Meiling: "Syaoran, Kinomoto-san, what happened?"  
Tomoyo: "Did you guys had a bad dream or something?"  
S S: (nods)  
Sakura: "In my dream, we were attacked by someone and stole my heart away plus Syaoran-kun was worried about me"  
Syaoran: "In my dream, I was looking for Sakura. The next thing she was lying on my lap and she wanted to have her heart returned and I cried in pain"  
Meiling, and Tomoyo: "What?!"  
Syaoran: "It should not happen (makes a fist)...whoever this person is, I won't allow it"  
Meiling: "Let's get some more sleep...we can talk to Eriol-kun about this when we arrive there."  
Sakura: "Okay"

15 hours into the flight...  
(S S wakes up)  
Sakura: "Are we there yet?"  
Syaoran: (checks the screen of where the plane is) "We're almost there. We're still passing France."

(Meiling and Tomoyo)  
Tomoyo: "Meiling-chan...had a good sleep?"  
Meiling: "Yes. I'm worried about Syaoran and Kinomoto-san"  
Tomoyo: "I am worried too. We should watch them if anything were to happen when we're in England."  
Meiling: (nods)

Flight Attendent: "Passengers please return to your seats and fasten seatbelts...etc. We will be landing in London-Heathrow shortly."  
(plane lands)

Sakura: "Wow! That was an exhausting flight"  
Meiling: "Yeah, me too (goes swirly eyed)"  
Tomoyo: "Come on everyone...Eriol-kun should be here to pick us up"

**

* * *

To be continued…plz review.**


End file.
